


That's life

by MatchaYogiTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaYogiTea/pseuds/MatchaYogiTea
Summary: It's your 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Everything is going well, you are dating Sirius and you never thought you could be this happy.What's it like to be in love with Sirius Black and friends with the Marauders? Keep reading to find out. LOTS of fluff and suggestive language.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story originally started as a one shot, but I have now written several chapters for it.   
> I hope you enjoy it and drop a comment if you want!

“Sirius! Sirius, slow down!”

You were currently holding your boyfriend’s hand as he ran out of the castle, towards the school’s grounds, pulling you along. You hoped nobody had heard or noticed the both of you, given it was past curfew and you weren’t supposed to be sneaking out.

“Don’t worry, love. Nobody saw us.” He told you, reading your thoughts. You smiled in spite of yourself, Sirius knew you way too well. You had met him during your first year at Hogwarts, but you hadn’t always got along - in fact, you’d only become friends a couple of years before. Remus, the only one of the Marauders that you’d always liked talking to, had tried convincing you multiple times that his friends weren’t that bad but you had never listened to him.

Now, you were glad you’d changed your mind and given the group a chance. Being friends with the Marauders was great… and being Sirius’ girlfriend was even better. You’d only been going out for six months, but they had been the best of your life. Sirius had first asked you to go on a date shortly before Christmas, making you feel surprised and pleased. You’d fancied him for a while but you didn’t dare hoping he felt the same - only, it turned out he liked you back.

“Sirius, where are we going?” you asked him, as he started leading the way to Hogsmeade. “If somebody sees us around the village we will be in big trouble at school…”

“Oh, come on. As if this was the first time we’re sneaking out!” he chuckled, causing you to roll your eyes. Of course it wasn’t, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t make you worry. You’d never been caught before, but there was always a first time…

You’d barely made it to the village when you spotted a couple of men walking nearby. Before you even had time to react Sirius gently pushed you against the nearest wall and started kissing you passionately, hiding your faces from view. That way, you two looked like a regular young couple snogging to everybody watching and not two Hogwarts students. When you finally heard those people leave, you pushed Sirius away. “We almost got caught!”

Sirius’ eyes held a mischievous glint to them and you couldn’t deny you loved that. The thrills he gave you. “But they’re gone now. Come on.” he took your hand again and led you inside a small building. It looked empty, but as soon as you got inside candles lit up, allowing you to observe your surroundings. It looked like some ordinary house to you, a cozy kitchen and dining room, a fireplace which Sirius instantly lit up -

“Sirius… whose home is this?” Surely he wouldn’t be crazy enough to enter some stranger’s place and make himself at home… would he?

He finally turned around with a bright smile, waving his wand a little. “You worry too much. I know the family, they’re away for the weekend and won’t be back before Monday. We’re merely borrowing the place for a few hours.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, but took a seat on the welcoming sofa, stretching. It had been a long day.

“Y/N…”

Sirius sat beside you, smiling and producing some firewhisky out of nowhere. As you stared at him, you realized once again how handsome he was and how lucky you were to have him. And, most of all, you remembered once again how madly in love you were.

Gently putting down the glass, you got closer to Sirius and started kissing him. He had already taken a sip of the beverage and tasted like firewhisky, tasted good…

“Whoa, hold on, Y/N!”

Sirius gently pushed you away, licking his lips. He suddenly seemed nervous.

“What? You don’t want to?” you asked, taken aback. Sirius always was in the mood to snog - and more.

“Yes, I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to, but I wanted to tell you something.” His beautiful, piercing eyes stared everywhere but at you for the following minute, until you put your hands on his cheeks, softly stroking them, forcing him to look at you. “What’s going on? Family troubles?” you whispered, knowing full well his family wasn’t exactly loving. He had actually severed contacts with them, well, his parents at least. Regulus was at Hogwarts and, as much as Sirius tried to ignore and avoid him, sometimes they were bound to meet.

“No, nothing like that.”

Sirius bit his lip and ran a hand through his long, dark hair, got up and started pacing around the room. You waited.

“Oh, in the name of Merlin! I’ll just say it!” he suddenly cried, reaching you again and taking your hands. “We will graduate next month and I - I will get my own place, I have some money my uncle left me…” You nodded. You knew of his intentions, you’d spoken about it before. “I know it’s asking for much and you’ll have to think about it, but…” he drew in a deep breath. “Will you come live with me?” he asked, hopeful.

You stared at him, speechless. Sirius had just asked you to go living with him? Really? Of course, it wasn’t as serious as marriage, but still…

You didn’t even have to think about it.

“I will!” you exclaimed with a huge smile on your face, feeling excited. “Yes, I will live with you!”

“Really? Are you sure? You should think about it, you might change your mind, and your parents-“

You cut him off, pressing your lips against his. “Shut up and kiss me, Padfoot.”

Needless to say, you didn’t bother speaking much for the rest of the night.


	2. An evening in the Gryffindor common room

Sometimes dating a fellow Gryffindor could be a real pain. Of course, there were advantages such as being able to spend more time together, in the Common Room, during meals, and even at night, if the boyfriend insisted on sneaking out and borrowing his friend’s Invisibility Cloak to make sure nobody spotted you two roaming around the castle at night…

But there were times when it became really, really difficult to focus on school work because of him.

That was your present situation. You were sitting beside Remus Lupin, trying to master new spells you’d just been taught in Charms class, but your mind - and your gaze - kept wandering to your boyfriend Sirius, currently sitting in front of the fireplace with his best friend James, both laughing and probably planning something mischievous.

It wasn’t the noise, distracting you. It was merely the thought of Sirius and the need to keep staring at him. Since he’d asked you to go living with him once your seventh year at Hogwarts would end, you couldn’t help but find it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything for more than five minutes at a time. Living with Sirius… you sighed, resting your head on your palm, staring at him. Why was he so bloody attractive?

“Y/N?”

Remus was looking at you with a slight smile on his tired face. “Sorry, Remus… I know I should focus, I’ve been out of it recently.”

You really liked Remus. Even if he’d always been friends with James and Sirius, he wasn’t as outgoing and bold as them. He was more thoughtful and he didn’t pull pranks on people for fun. He was quite sensible, even if sometimes he got carried away - who could blame him? Not you, with the effect Sirius had on your mind, body and soul.

“It’s fine, maybe we should stop. It’s getting late.” he kindly told you. You knew he only wanted to be nice, it wasn’t that late. In fact, it wasn’t even eleven, but the Common Room was almost empty anyway.

“Hey, Y/N, Moony. Have you finished revising? Can we all go to bed?” Sirius’ lively voice echoed in the room, making James laugh as you raised an eyebrow. “You want everybody to sleep together?” you joked.

“Why not, it could be fun, as long as Peter is not in the room. He snores.” he informed you, sitting between you and Remus and kissing your cheek. “So, ready for bed?” he added huskily. You blushed. He sounded as if he was trying to seduce you. “Yeah, bed… alone. In my dormitory.” you reminded him, slowly getting up and stretching.

Remus laughed, noticing Sirius looked crestfallen. “Goodnight, Y/N.” He gathered his books and went up to the boys’ dorm. James waved to you and did the same, leaving you, Sirius and a few other Gryffindors.

“Y/N, I was thinking… maybe I could sleep with you tonight…” Sirius whispered in your ear, making you blush.

“No way. I’m not coming to the Room of Requirement with you.”

“Why not?” he pressed another kiss to your cheek, close to your lips. “Tomorrow’s Sunday. We don’t have to get up early, and-”

“Sirius, I’m dead tired. I want to sleep. We both know if I followed you… well, we’d stay up till late.” you smiled. You weren’t mad, but you really needed to get a decent amount of sleep. “Because of all the cramming I’ve been doing for the finals I haven’t slept well this week. Even my skin is starting to look dull.” you complained. You normally weren’t vain, but Sirius had always complimented you for your spotless, smooth skin, and you wanted to keep it that way.

You noticed him try to hide his laughter and you gently tickled him. “Hey, it’s not funny, Padfoot. I’m rather proud of my complexion, almost as much as you’re proud of your hair.” you teased.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about your skin, Y/N. It’s beautiful as ever.” He got closer to you, resting his chin on top of your head and enveloping you in a hug. You snuggled closer, holding him. He smelled so good, like freedom, like home. “On second thought… I might come to the Room of Requirement.” you said in a whisper.

Sirius gave you a huge smile, then leant down to kiss you. “I know you’re tired. That’s why I want to go. I know you sleep the best when you’re with me… I’m proud to have such a relaxing effect on you, especially because I know I also have quite the exciting effect-“

“Sirius!” you chuckled, interrupting him. A couple of third year Gryffindors were staring at you two, wide eyed. “Not so loud!”

“Make me shut up.”

You gladly silenced him with the longest, most passionate kiss ever in the history of Hogwarts, hoping with all your might that you would get to the Room of Requirement without being caught.


	3. Final exams

It was the second-to-last day of exams at Hogwarts and you and your friend Lauren were headed to the Great Hall to eat some lunch quickly before revising. You’d both taken a nightmarish Arithmancy exam in the morning and you were feeling drained.

  
The only other Gryffindors your age there had been Remus and Lily. You knew Sirius, James and Peter all had their Divination exam and wondered how it went down. It certainly couldn’t be as exhausting as Arithmancy, but you hoped Sirius had done well. He didn’t really care much about trivial things such as examinations, but since you were in your final year at Hogwarts he was actually making an effort, for once.

  
As you entered the Great Hall you almost bumped into someone coming the opposite way. It was Regulus. He wasn’t as tall as Sirius - and not half as good looking - but he was still taller than you, making you raise your gaze to look at him. You were going to greet him formally, but he sneered and spat: “Watch where you’re going, Mudblood.”

  
Sure, you had never really talked a lot before and you knew Sirius wasn’t on the best terms with him, but you didn’t expect him to dislike you that much. Maybe he was angry because his brother had been dating you, a Muggle-born, for quite a while. You decided to ignore him and took Lauren’s hand to lead her away, knowing that she would probably react and it wasn’t worth it. “That git! Nevermind the wand, you should have punched him!” she raged, sitting at the Gryffindor table with a huff. You almost laughed. “It’s okay, I know what he thinks of me. As long as Sirius doesn’t share his mindset, I’ll be fine.”

  
“Whose mindset shouldn’t I be sharing?”

Your boyfriend suddenly showed up and sat next to you, with a huge smile. “Hey, did you do well in Divination?” you asked, curious.

“Yes. They asked us to predict our future, it was easy. I told the professor in five years from now I’ll be married to Y/N, the most perfect girl ever, and you’ll be pregnant with our first son who will look exactly like you, but will be less clumsy.”

You blushed furiously. “Sirius! What a load of bollocks, I can’t believe you told her that!”

“It’s okay, she gave me top mark!”

You decided to ignore his ramblings and served yourself some salad, but didn’t touch it. Sirius noticed. “What’s wrong? Was Arithmancy difficult?” he asked, genuinely interested, staring at you with his piercing gaze. You could get lost in his eyes…

“It was awful. I did my best, but…” you trailed off. “Anyway, it’s over now.”

Sirius got some more mashed potatoes and tried adding them to your plate as well, but you pushed him away. “Come on, Y/N, eat. I’m sure you did well on Arithmancy. You just underestimate yourself.” he smiled, before leaning down to kiss you.

You only parted when you heard someone wolf whistling and of course it turned out to be James, who had apparently just entered the Great Hall and was sitting down in front of Sirius. “Hey, keep your hands off each other for a minute, will you? Why don’t you just elope?” he joked. “What say you, Lauren? Aren’t these two disgustingly mushy?”

Lauren, who had been dating a seventh year Hufflepuff for several months now, gazed at the Hufflepuff table longingly. He was nowhere to be seen, probably had an early lunch and went off to do some more last minute studying. “You’re one to talk, James. Whenever Lily is around you get starry eyed.” she teased and everyone laughed, including James.

You forced yourself to eat some salad and bread, before you kissed Sirius goodbye and headed to the Library with Lauren.  
~~~  
“I’m so glad tomorrow’s the last day of exams! I can’t wait for this nightmare to be over.” you sighed as you snuggled closer to Sirius, under the starry sky.

You two were, once again, out of Hogwarts grounds, but you weren’t particularly worried. Sirius had brought James’ Invisibility Cloak to conceal the both of you and exams were practically over, anyway… you couldn’t be expelled even if they found you sneaking out, right?

“Don’t say that, Y/N. I’m sure you scored higher than me and most of our fellow seventh years.” Sirius whispered, gently caressing your neck and ear. Your head was resting on his chest and you could hear his steady heartbeat, it made you feel relaxed.

“Hmm… I doubt it…” Not wanting to talk about it anymore, you changed topic. “Sirius, are things really that bad between you and Regulus? Couldn’t you fix them?”

You felt him tense for a second, but he relaxed again. “Why?” he asked dryly. “What happened? Did he bother you?” he guessed, immediately pulling himself into a sitting position. You did the same and shook your head, smiling. “No, he didn’t.” You thought you’d better avoid telling him about the Mudblood bit.

“It’s just… I saw him walking around today and I was reminded that when school’s over you won’t necessarily meet him anymore, unless you-“

“I will never get along with him and I’m done trying.” Sirius remarked, not looking at you. “What’s with your sudden interest for my idiot brother? You don’t fancy him, do you?”

The thought was so ridiculous that you started laughing. “Me? Fancy him? Are you sure you’re well, Padfoot?” you joked, placing your hands on his cheeks and stroking them softly. “I only fancy you… and I can’t wait to start our new life together.” you whispered, before you started kissing him passionately. Sirius didn’t complain and didn’t mention Regulus for the rest of the night and you had to admit seeing him jealous was adorable, it wasn’t something that happened often.

As you started walking back to the castle, much later, something unexpected happened.


	4. Unexpected

You were walking back to the castle after spending a few hours outside, huddled with Sirius under James' Invisibility Cloak, when you spotted someone walking close to the lake. It was dark but the person wasn't far from you, so you could tell at once who it was. 

  
"Well well well, if it isn't dear old Snivellus…"

  
You immediately understood that Sirius was up to no good and stopped him. "Sirius, no. Leave him alone."

  
"I don't want to hurt him. Just an innocent prank!" He whispered, so that Snape wouldn't hear. 

While you were no fan of the Slytherin boy, you also didn't get why James and Sirius were so fixated on making fun of him. At eighteen, after teasing and pulling pranks on Snape for years, you'd think they would have matured a little. 

But no. "Sirius, please…"

"Come on, this is too good of an occasion to let it go! I said I won't hurt him, I swear." He quickly muttered a spell you couldn't quite recognize and immediately Snape was lifted off his feet and dumped into the lake. Sirius tried to suffocate a laugh and you just watched as Snape re-emerged, coughing, swimming toward the land. He looked around suspiciously, but of course he couldn't see the two of you under the Cloak. 

But he wasn't stupid and after uttering a simple incantation the Cloak fell off of you and Sirius. "Black and Y/N. Nice to meet you here, when nobody's around. You should be careful…" He spat, glaring at Sirius, who glared back at him.

"We don't want trouble." You said, trying to pull Sirius by his arm. But Snape cut you off. "You don't want trouble? Then why are you dating him? Then again, the mind of a Mudblood must work in a weird way." 

You really, really wished he hadn't said that. As soon as the word Mudblood had left his mouth Sirius stepped in front of you and raised his wand, aiming at Snape. The two of them started casting spells left and right and you desperately tried to think of something to do. 

"Protego!" You exclaimed, moving in front of Sirius, making another spell bounce off the two of you. "Aren't you two tired of fighting all the time? Enough!"

"This has nothing to do with you." Snape leered coldly, eyeing you with distaste.

"Yes, it has everything to do with me, since you started dueling after you called me a Mudblood. For your information, you can call me whatever you want, I don't care. And neither should you, Sirius." You exclaimed. "Let's go back to the castle, I'm tired." You grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and pulled Sirius away, always looking at Snape. You weren't sure that he wouldn't attack again.

But thankfully he didn't and, once you and Sirius were in the Gryffindor Common Room, you fell on the sofa, sighing. 

"You shouldn't have done that, he deserved to pay-"

"Sirius, it's just a word!" You sighed again, feeling exhausted. "Okay, I know it isn't right to call someone a Mudblood, but you'd just dumped him into the lake and he was obviously pissed."

"That doesn't give him the right to call you that." Sirius' handsome face was contorted with rage. He seemed to want to avoid saying that word at all costs. "I won't stand by and let anybody insult you, Y/N. I'll always protect you." He said fiercely, looking much more confident than ever - and it was saying a lot, since he was always confident.

But his words worked magic on you. You felt so touched by them and melted, smiling and hugging him, holding on tight. "You're an idiot but I love you, so much. So, so much," you whispered, snuggling against his chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. "I love you too, Y/N." 

You couldn't help but think of the first time he asked you out.

_When you entered the Great Hall that Saturday morning you were surprised to spot James and Sirius already sitting there, eating breakfast. It was quite early and they weren’t the morning types. You usually weren’t either and fancied sleeping in when you could, but you’d been awoken by an awful nightmare and you hadn’t been able to go back to sleep._

_“Hello, Y/N. What brings you here so early?” Sirius smiled and pushed a plate of pancakes towards you, as you sat beside him._

_“Food. I woke up because I was too hungry.” you lied, pushing the plate back and settling on porridge instead. You weren’t hungry at all, but you needed an excuse to be there. It was only seven._

_Sirius stared at you curiously and you tried to ignore him. You usually got along fine, except for when he was acting like a hot shot with James. They were nowhere as bad as they used to be, though. You supposed that they were finally starting to grow up…_

_“Sirius?” James said his name impatiently. “Are you coming?” he asked, as he rose to his feet._

_“In a bit.”_

_You didn’t notice James roll his eyes. If you had, you’d probably guess what was on Sirius’ mind. “Y/N? Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”_

_You glanced at him. He almost looked bored, but his piercing gray eyes were staring at you intently. You caught yourself thinking, for the umpteenth time, that he was so handsome he could be a Muggle model. Did he even know what a bad hair day was? Not to mention his skin looked flawless, despite the obvious lack of sleep. “Hmm… I’ll go, why?”_

_Sirius moved closer to you, smiling again. “I’d love to have a butterbeer with you."_

He had sounded so nonchalant about it, and even the day after when you met and hung out together at Hogsmeade, while your heart had been pounding like crazy the whole time.

Only much later Sirius would tell you that his heard had been pounding like crazy, too. 


End file.
